Trying to Rise Again
by Doors need lurve 2
Summary: First Fan Fic, read and enjoy! Bartleby and Loki have been sent back to Earth as humans to prove they're worthy of Heaven! Then Loki bumps into an old friend! NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapters 1 and 2

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters you've heard of before are mine! That's Bartleby, Loki, Metatron, Azreal or anyone else from Dogma! They ALL belong to that very clever dude called Kevin Smith and the guys at View Askew! Thanks and enjoy!

_

* * *

Bartleby and Loki have been put back on Earth as humans to prove they were worthy of God letting them back into Heaven again._

**Chapter 1**

Loki ran down the deserted street, sheltering his head from the rain. It was nearly midnight and all the lights were out in the tower blocks that lined the street. The only reason Loki could see where he was going was the light reflecting off the full moon. Loki looked up at its sheer brilliance and, as he brought his eyes back to the road in front of him, he noticed a light on in a window in one of the tower blocks. As he focused on the figure looking out of the window, an ominous feeling crept over him.

All of a sudden, he started running again, and he didn't stop until he was through the door of his apartment and was sure it was bolted shut behind him.

Loki then felt his knees collapse under him and he fell to the floor, dropping the bag of groceries he had been sent to buy.

"Loki, where the fuck have you been?" Bartleby shouted from somewhere in the apartment. "I thought you might have drowned or something…" His voice trailed off as he peered round the doorway and saw Loki kneeling on the floor, panting, white as a sheet. "What the fuck happened to you?" Bartleby crouched down next to him.

"I…saw…her…" Loki said, in between deep breaths.

"Er…Who?"

"_Her_…I haven't seen her since…the Heavenly War."

"OK, that's better, more information. But who?"

"Kappal. She's a Cherub, a renegade angel. She was sent to Hell. But…I saw her just now, in one of the tower blocks. She _saw_ me. She was fucking _watching_ me!"

"OK, calm down! Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, I'd recognize her anywhere! What the fuck is she doing here?"

"I don't know. But there's nothing you can do. Just don't start fucking hyperventilating again! 'K?"

"Yeah, I'm better now!"

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

A few weeks later, Bartleby and Loki went into the town centre. That night had been almost completely forgotten. Bartleby walked ahead of Loki, but after a while, he looked back and realised Loki wasn't following him. Now, he knew that Loki would be alright, but he hadn't been the same since the New Jersey incident. Neither of them had been. They were more attached to each other than ever before.

Bartleby hurried back against the current of commuters, looking around for Loki. The more he looked, the more he felt the worry rise up over him.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Loki facing a girl he hadn't seen before. The girl had her back to Bartleby but he could see Loki's face, and he was turning the colour he had a few weeks earlier. As Bartleby raced towards Loki, the girl turned around and stopped him dead in his tracks. She had the air of a Fallen, the authority of a Demon but the beauty of an Angel. She was wearing tight, hipster jeans, black boots and a black fitted top with silver detail, similar to the armour and Angel wore. _But she's too young to be an angel, isn't she?_ thought Bartleby.

While the girl and Bartleby were fixed in each other's stares, watching each other, Loki took the opportunity to grab Bartleby's arm and dragged him through the streets, away from the girl.

After running for ten minutes, Loki led Bartleby into an alleyway. There they stood, panting. Just as Bartleby had regained enough breath to start questioning Loki, a pale hand with black nails and red tips gripped the corner of the wall.

"Now, really, gentlemen. Did you honestly think you could escape me that easily?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE (that's me by the way!): I love Dogma and have watched the film LOADS in the space of about two weeks! I wish Ben Affleck and Matt Damon were mine but they're not (oh well, we can still dream!) This is my first Fan Fic so...please R&R and be as honest as possible! I need all the criticism I can get! 


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Any of the characters in this Fan Fic that are in Dogma aren't mine! (Although you don't know how much I wish they were!)

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

"Now, really, gentlemen. Did you think you could escape me that easily?"

Bartleby and Loki looked up just in time to see the girl who had been haunting them for three weeks standing at the entrance to the ally, leaning against the wall. They both stood there for sometime, staring at the girl, while she examined her nails.

"Shit, Kappal, what happened to you?" Loki managed to blurt out.

"I Fell, you dumbass!" The girl replied, "Right down to Hell!"

"Is that what all demons look like?" Loki asked cautiously, still staring at Kappal.

"No, I just didn't like the way I looked before (!) Of course we all look like this, within reason."

"Sorry I asked!"

"No, it's alright. Better to ask than run in the opposite direction at the speed of light!"

"Speaking of which…" Within seconds, both Loki and Bartleby were sprinting down the alley, away from Kappal.

"I think we lost her now!" They looked back down the deserted alley. But, as they turned back around again, there she was, casually leaning on the wall.

"Really?"

"How do you do that!" asked Bartleby, just overwhelmed.

"Hey! If Angels can do it, so can Demons…Look, we need to talk. Well, **I** need to talk and **you** need to listen…without running away!"

Bartleby and Loki exchanged glance, then turned back to Kappal and nodded.

"Cool. Now, to go somewhere more civilised!"

Then she clicked her fingers…

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Bartleby and Loki found themselves in a trendy bar, sitting on an expensive leather sofa.

"Now where are we?" Bartleby asked, looking around the bar.

"The RE Bar, London," said a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Kappal leaning on the back of the coach wearing stiletto boots, black leather trousers and a low cut red top. Her dark hair was pulled back in an updo, showing off her red highlights.

"Wow! You look great!" Loki exclaimed.

"Thanks!" she replied, sitting down opposite them.

"So…" said Bartleby, leaning forward. "Why have you been stalking us?"

"Well…" Kappal replied, also leaning forward until they were nearly touching foreheads. "I came to tell you that Lucifer is after you." She sat back casually and watched their faces drop.

"W…what?"

"Lucifer, Satan, the Morning Star, my Lord and Master is after YOU! Is that any clearer?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because you two came extremely close to achieving something he's been trying for a couple of millennia! He was pissed off then, but he's cracked now! He's sending all the demons he can after you."

"How do you know all this?"

"'Cause I'm the Lord of War. The only ones above me are Beelzebub and the Morning Star himself. I know about everything that takes place in Hell."

"Why are you telling us all this, then?"

"Damn, for a Gregori, you do ask a lot of questions!"

"Ex-Gregori."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I just don't think that any Angel, ex or otherwise, should have to go through what I did. And, I owe Loki, don't I?"

At the mention of his name, Loki, who had been staring at his shoes for the duration of the conversation, looked up at Kappal.

"Do you?"

"Oh, I know I do!" She turned to face Bartleby, "Did you know that it was Loki who ended up defeated me. It's thanks to him that I went to Hell. So, I owe him." Turning back to Loki's astonished face, she said calmly, "I'm being honest! I've been a goddess in three religions rather than take a backseat in one." Meeting their confused looks, "Oh, I'll explain later. When we have more time!

"The main reason for this meeting is to tell you to watch your backs."

And with that, Bartleby and Loki were back in their apartment.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm not sure I am going to carry on this! Please R&R so I know how many people want me to continue! No Reviewsnomore of this Fic!


	3. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine, except for Kappal who is all my creation!

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry for the lack of plot in this chapter, but I had to put up the Christmas tree and didn't have time to write (hence the Christmas shopping! I'm in a festive mood!).

Thanks to lucy, Kazforlupin and Chronicler of Light for reviewing! I'm really stuck for storylines now, so I'm open to any suggestions!

Read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Bartleby and Loki sat for many hours, trying to decide what to do. Should they trust a demon? Even one with supposedly good intentions?

As they talked, Loki came out with more and more reasons to believe Kappal. If Bartleby hadn't been so worried about what she had said, he would have remembered to be jealous.

In the end, they decided to sleep on it and both went to their bedrooms to lie awake all night thinking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, when the seriousness of Kappal's words had faded, Bartleby and Loki left the apartment and went out for a day of Christmas shopping. Loki spent the whole morning running around department stores like a kid in a candy factory while Bartleby pretended he didn't know him. It was only when Loki got into a fight with a seven year old girl, who could probably win, did he intervene.

"Ah, B, it could've beaten her any day!" Loki whined as he was dragged out of the shop.

"Yeah, of course you could!"

"I could have too!"

"I believe you (!)"

And on it went, until they both turned down a very dark, narrow street and they realised they were lost.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know, but I'm open to suggestions!"

All of a sudden, they heard sniggering above them. As they both slowly looked up, two lower level demons grabbed them from behind, while two appeared in front of them, with menacing looks on their faces.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Don't forget to R&R, even if you thought it was rubbish! Tell me and I might change it (I'm not promising anything though!). 


End file.
